Brian Braddock (Earth-61112)
; probably Captain Britain CorpsCategory:Captain Britain Corps members (Multiverse) | Relatives = Meggan Braddock (wife) | Universe = Earth-61112 | BaseOfOperations = United Kingdom | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer, formerly King of Otherworld, scientist | Education = Ph.D in Physics from Thames University | Origin = Half-Otherworlder/Half-Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Al Ewing; Butch Guice | First = Avengers Assemble Vol 2 15AU | Death = Avengers Assemble Vol 2 15AU | HistoryText = Captain Britain becomes involved when Ultron's forces invade his home country, the United Kingdom. He, along with fellow MI13 member Excalibur meet up with the visiting Captain Marvel, to discuss on how to deal with Ultron's invasion force. During this time Carol recognizes a man who is in the British Museum with them. His name is Computer Graham, a computer coder who has the ability that allowed him to go inside games. Carol complains about this man possibly turning into an Ultron, but Brian and Faiza assures her that it will not happen. Brian then asks if Graham will help them, which Graham agrees to, but states that he doesn't know if he'll be as much help as Brian hopes he will. Carol then asks Brian why the Black Knight can't help, to which Brian says that Dane is in the possession of the Anti-Excalibur, and that if he gives it one more inch he'll be worse than Ultron. Just as Carol is about to ask who else they have, a woman named Melanie Kapoor, who was tending to the injured says that she'll help. Back in the sick room Brian dubs Faiza as the new Captain Britain saying that if he may die fighting Ultron, then the Captain Britain mantle must live on through her. When they reach St. Paul's Cathedral, finding all the Ultron's, Carol rips two big chunks out of a wall, tossing one to Brian, and keeping the other for herself. She then tells him to do a Steve Rogers, and they both chuck the pieces of wall at two Ultron's heads caving them in. Also as Melanie kick's grenades at Ultron, Graham enters the main Ultron, fighting it from within. Meanwhile while trying to save Melanie, Brian gets killed. After noticing that Graham is weakening Ultron, with him excreting energy, Carol absorbs it, and returns it to Ultron, killing it, and herself. Back at the British Museum, Dane asks if they are okay, and Faiza replies that they aren't, and that they will need to continue the fight for them. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Brian Braddock of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Brian Braddock of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Braddock Family